Ponies at Hogwarts
by SasukeUchihaPHTanteiTrunkslove
Summary: I know, you've seen this before. But this is where ponies don't become humanized, instead they will go as themselves and become the first Equestrians to go to Hogwarts. 5th year. Harry doesn't know what he's in for and neither will poor Umbridge. The Wizarding World will never know what hit them when the Mane Six, plus Derpy and Spike, join them. Expect chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:In which Twilight Sparkle and her friends attend Hogwarts and proceed to cause all kinds of holy hell. They will not be humanized, nor will the humans be ponified. They shall go as ponies, hence creating lots of interesting dilemmas. Derpy will be coming along as well.**

**Chapter One The Invitations**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall couldn't believe the words she had just heard Albus Dumbledore say.

"Are you joking, Albus?" She began, too shocked for words. Had the beloved Headmaster of Hogwarts finally gone senile?

He just smiled good-naturedly at her. "It is as you have heard, Minerva. A dear friend of mine and I were discussing the possibility of a new sort of wizards coming. They just so happen to reside in a land called Equestria."

"But inviting people this soon is ridiculous! Wait a second, Equestria...but that means..." She stammered as the realization dawned on her.

"Yes, Minerva, for the first time Hogwarts will be accepting ponies as wizards. These are no ordinary ponies, as they are fully sentient and capable of intelligence and magic. My friend is the ruler of Equestria. Celestia, please do step in."

Minerva's eyes widened upon seeing a tall white pegasus walk in with a blue and pink mane and tail. Her pink eyes studied Minerva's and there was a sign of amusement in them as she studied her for a few moments. Minerva noticed the yellow crown seated on her head and her elegant white hooves.

"Hello there, I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria at your service, human." She said elegantly, flashing her best smile, "And this is my sister, Princess Luna."

A dark-haired pony with a blue mane stepped in, her blue eyes wary as she studied the new inhabitants. "Who art these people? Where art their manes and tails? Have ponies already degenerated into different forms?"

"Luna, relax," Celestia said, chuckling at her sister's wild nature. "Everything will be just fine. Now, about the students I am sending...their names are Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy...and Derpy Hooves. She has been causing a lot of trouble lately and I thought maybe she might learn some discipline by going to a magic school."

"Albus, am I dreaming? Ponies are talking!" Minerva said, astonished at the feat before her. Even the magical creatures she knew couldn't talk, aside from the house-elves and other creatures. But she had never met any horses that were capable of speech.

"What is wrong with us?" Luna said, raising her voice slightly.

"Now is not the time to harass others, Luna," Celestia chided gently. "I hope you will all treat my students with the same respect you would for any of your human students."

"But, that's impossible!" Minerva cried.

Albus chuckled. "Change is a fascinating thing, isn't it, Minerva? Think about it, won't Hagrid be excited to meet animals that can talk to him? Besides, I wonder how young Harry will take to all this..."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle couldn't believe her eyes as she read over the letter Princess Celestia had just delivered to her. "Hang on a second...Princess Celestia wants _me _to go to a school full of humans who don't have wings or tails? This is crazy!"

Spike shrugged. "Twilight, you could make new friends."

Her friends all came in at that moment, followed by a surprise guest.

"Derpy?" Twilight said, shocked to see the klutzy pony with her friends. Derpy wasn't usually at Twilight's house.

"I got an invitation, too, Twilight! What's this all about?" Derpy said, her crossed eyes darting back and forth between her so-called friends and the letter in her hands.

Rainbow Dash frowned. "I don't want anything to do with these humans."

Twilight sighed. "Rainbow, if Princess Celestia wants us to go, we have no choice but to go."

"Oh my gosh, this is going to be _so_ exciting, don't you think Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie cried, jumping up and down. She seemed to be the only one excited about the prospect of meeting nonponies.

"It might be fun," Twilight admitted, "But how will everyone else treat us? We're not human like they are."

Applejack frowned. "Why don't we just do it and get it over with?"

The seven ponies agreed. They all did the instructions that Celestia had told them to do and with Spike accompanying them, they vanished to the place called Grimmauld.

* * *

Harry Potter was _not_ having a very good day. If someone would ask him if he was enjoying himself today, they would probably receive a punch in the face. He was quite angry with his friends. Not only had they become prefects, no one had cared to mention to him that half of the Wizarding World thought of him as a freak and a liar.

Worse, Dumbledore wasn't telling him anything, either. So that was why he didn't look up even when he heard crashing noises from downstairs, figuring it must be one of the Weasley twins's pranks gone wrong again.

* * *

Molly Weasley gaped at the sight before her. Their table had just been broken. Some new guests had apparated out of thin air, but that wasn't her main concern. Standing in front of her and the rest of the shocked Order was a pony with a purple coat, and a black and purple mane and tail. She had violet eyes and she was using her horn to levitate a piece of paper in front of her.

"Hello there, I'm Twilight Sparkle and I've been sent by Princess Celestia to join you in your fifth year at Hoofwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She spoke in a clear, firm voice.

"Am I really seeing this?" Hermione breathed, unable to believe her eyes. "Ponies...can talk?"

"Heck yeah we can, sugar cube. Have ya been livin' under a rock?" An orange pony with green eyes and a yellow mane said sarcastically. "Name's Applejack."

"I say, their fashion is simply appalling!" A white pony with a purple mane said, her blue eyes full of distress. "Have you no taste in clothing at all?"

Fred and George gaped upon seeing a pink pony with blue eyes appear out of nowhere and get in their faces.

"Hello, I'm Pinkie Pie, the best party pony in all of Equestria! I'm going to be going to school with you. I love to throw pranks and parties!"

Fred and George quickly traded surprised looks before a grin came on their faces. "Wicked, we're going to have a pet prankster."

"Pet? I am not a pet. I am just as intelligent as you humans are," Pinkie huffed, annoyed by their lack of understanding.

Rainbow Dash flew down into Sirius's startled face. "Are you what they call a human? Where are your wings and tails, huh?"

"Rainbow, stop it. This is Rainbow Dash, that's Pinkie Pie, this is Applejack, that's Rarity, this is Spike, this is Fluttershy, and the last one is...oh, where is she?"

CRASH!

Twilight smacked her hoof to her forehead. "I should've known bringing her here was a bad idea.

"Sorry about that," A new voice said as Molly got up in time to see one of her wine glasses smashed and a gray pony with a blond mane and crossed eyes standing there, looking quite guilty. "I didn't know what I was doing!"

"Derpy, be careful!" Twilight scolded.

"It's okay, Twilight," Fluttershy spoke up. "They'll fix it with their magic."

"Um, hello. I'm Ron Weasley...this is the first time I've ever spoken to a horse before. Most of them don't talk."

Everyone looked at him.

"The ponies here don't talk?" Rainbow Dash stammered. "That's peculiar!"

"You're peculiar," Ginny pointed out.

"Are you insulting the greatest flier in all of Equestria-"

"Rainbow, now is not the time to make enemies!" Twilight scolded. "So you are...Hermione Granger? I love books, if you must know."

Hermione smiled, "Aren't they wonderful?"

"Harry, mate, you won't believe what came downstairs!" Ron shouted upstairs.

"I don't care what you say, Ron, I'm not coming down!" A new voice shouted.

"He sounds like a jerk," Rarity said, "So crass."

"That's Harry Potter, he's one of the biggest heroes the Wizarding World has. He fought against the most powerful wizard and survived," Hermione said in awe.

Twilight shrugged. "We've battled enemies before."

"_Wicked_," Fred said, "Tell us all about it."

"Well, if he won't come to us, I'll come to him!"

* * *

Then like that, she vanished into thin air in front of a bunch of startled wizards and witches.

"This will be a pretty exciting year at Hogwarts!" Ron said, still wondering if he was dreaming.

Harry blinked as a red light appeared and a horse was standing in front of him with purple eyes.

"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?"

"Great, I can not only speak to snakes now, somehow I can speak to horses, too," Harry groaned.

"I am a magic user who will be attending school with you. Get over your arrogance."

"You ponies can't use magic!"

Twilight blinked and then teleported in front of an astonished Harry. "Now do you understand?"


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

**A/N:Yup, this story will be completely dysfunctional. Watch as the Mane Six completely tear down the walls of animal injustice, free the oppressed ponies...and become Hagrid's favorite pet? You heard me. **

**Chapter Two **Diagon Alley

* * *

Twilight sighed. After two hours of being here, she was already getting sick of the annoying stares the humans kept on sending her so she and her friends had decided to go up to bed...though not before a heated debate had arisen among the humans about how on earth they would let filthy horses sleep on the same bed as they did.

"A bed of hay would be nice, sugarcube," Applejack ventured cautiously.

"There's no barn here, dearies," Molly said, in what most definitely _wasn't_ a condescending tone, Twilight thought with growing dislike. Their arrogant attitude really ticked the young mare off.

"It's all right. We'll sleep where we can," Fluttershy cut in, looking at them all with her adorable eyes.

"I wanna sleep with her, Mommy!" Ginny cried, tackling poor Fluttershy to the ground.

"You're embarrassing her," Fred pointed out. At that moment, a bunch of confetti came and landed on top of Ginny, followed by a cake, which landed on both her and Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie promptly apologized to her best friend, who was incredibly embarrassed by the whole thing while the Order of the Phoenix was growing quite irritated with the immaturity of these ponies. Fred and George, however were fascinated with them, especially Pinkie Pie.

Twilight sighed as she led Derpy upstairs; Molly had sworn Twilight to not let Derpy near the muffins she had in her kitchen again. Those were just for breakfast, she said, but she could've sworn there was a whiff of human superiority in there somewhere.

She took out a pen and a quill and started to write her letter to Celestia when she realized there wasn't much to talk about right now.

"Go to bed, Twilight, it's late," Spike said while stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, sure," Twilight sighed, thinking about the annoying humans and what she would have to put up with tomorrow. She knew full well that the humans would have to take some time to get used to the idea of Equestrian ponies, but still their arrogant attitude ticked her off.

* * *

The next morning, Applejack woke early, considering she lived on a farm and such so no pony could afford to be lazy. She trotted downstairs, startling the heck out of the human male who owned the house.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," He said sheepishly.

Applejack eyed him warily. "Ya probably didn't mean to hit me. So, what's the name of this place y'all are going to again? Hoofwarts, wasn't it?"

"Hogwarts," The human corrected. "This is so unusual. Never, in a million years, did I ever dream of meeting talking horses! The Ministry of Magic will be astounded! Of course, we will have to deal with the muggles."

"What in the hay are Muggles?" Applejack asked.

"They're humans like us...who don't use magic. Ordinary people. I'm sure you have ponies that can't do magic, right?"

Applejack nodded. "What was yer name again-"

"Arthur, Arthur Weasley," Arthur said, still nervous about actually speaking to a horse.

Before they knew it, everyone else was up and about getting ready for the trip to Diagon Alley. Twilight and her friends chose to eat separately from the others, because they were sick of the looks everyone kept tossing at them and sick of Molly's pointed comments about their hooves on the table and such.

"What a disgusting bunch," Rarity snorted, "Here's to hoping the rest of these wizards aren't as rude as these ones are."

"Rarity, they can hear us, you know!" Twilight scolded. "I don't know about you, but something tells me this year will be quite interesting."

"I wish she'd have let me get her muffins. What happened to their tails, Twilight?" Derpy groaned, not at all in the mood to eat after having been denied her favorite food.

"They don't have tails, remember?" Rainbow Dash snarked. "Dunno about you, but these humans really tick me off."

The ponies had not exactly been welcomed by the humans yet, they knew.

"What's this place we're going to? Diagonal Alley?" Fluttershy spoke up.

"Some sort of place for wizards and witches to go and get their supplies. So we'll get the same things they have."

"Nice welcoming committee. Who's gonna say they're going to treat us like they treat the human wizards?" Rainbow scoffed as she ate some more hay.

Fluttershy nodded her head as she ate some hay, too. "I-I hope things'll go better with the humans this morning."

Sooner or later, the humans were all finished, so they decided it was time to go visit the Diagon Alley place.

* * *

"So how do we use this Floo powder stuff?" Twilight asked, staring at the humans as though they were mad, which they probably already were.

"You just say where you want to go and scatter this magic dust and then you'll go where you want to."

"That doesn't sound scientific at all," Twilight protested.

"It sounds like how you send your letters to Celestia, Twilight," Spike whispered.

They watched as the humans called the Weasleys all disappeared through the fireplace, and then the human called Harry Potter did it next. That left only the ponies. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy went first along with Rarity.

Then Rainbow Dash and Applejack went. Finally, Derpy, and Twilight went at the same time.

When Twilight came to, she found herself with Derpy in an alley of some sort. "So that magic stuff really does work, huh?" She groaned. She noticed all of the humans looking at them in interest.

"Do you think they have muffins here, Twilight?" Derpy said excitedly, flapping her wings up and down.

"I don't know. Let's go look around. Ah, I guess we need books. That'll be a good thing to get," Twilight said as she started to step into a library, only to be stopped by a woman at the door.

"No animals allowed." She said strictly. "Where are your owners?"

"We are sent from Equestria. We are going to be students at Hogwarts this year. This man named...Dumbledore has approved of us." Twilight said officially, handing the woman the note.

"This is a first for me. Most animals here don't talk. Very well then..."

"They're with us," Ron and Hermione said, stepping in the door. Behind them were Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy.

"Thanks," Twilight said.

"No problem," Hermione said, "Do you have money to pay for your books?"

Twilight blinked.

So they bought a bunch of books and then they went to the animal store.

"If you want, you could own a pet..." Ron said nervously.

"How lovely you all are," Fluttershy cooed, stopping to eye all of the animals in the store, who also stopped to look at her. The cats started crowding around their cages, trying to meet the nature-loving pony.

"I want a cat," Fluttershy said. So they got her a cat.

"So you guys have pets, then?" Ron asked.

"I have a cat named Opalescent." Rarity said.

"Mine's a dog. Her name's Winona. Twilight has an owl, Fluttershy has a number of animals...she raises all of the animals in Equestria and can tame any animal, even a cockatrice or a dragon."

Ron stared in open-mouthed astonishment at the yellow pony, who just blushed, embarrassed at the attention.

"That's amazing, mate." Ron gushed.

Fluttershy turned even more red.

Harry appeared then, lugging Rainbow Dash and Pinkie behind him.

"Well, what have we here? Potter, you're back again," A cold voice said from behind them.

The ponies turned to see a boy with blond hair and cold blue eyes looking at them all in interest.

"So, Potter, are these your pets? Rather ugly looking if you ask me," Draco sneered.

"Well, aren't you nice?" Rainbow Dash sneered. Draco jumped back.

"Did that pony just talk?"

"Hell yeah, I did, pal. And if you know what's good for you, you won't badmouth ponies," Rainbow Dash snarled, getting right in Draco's face, which scared him. Draco jumped back.

"I think I've seen everything," Draco said, "Get out of my face, filthy pony."

Then a pie flew in his face and splattered him.

"Take that, you big, mean, bully! You heard me, you nasty little meanie! No one bullies my friends!" Pinkie cried, glaring at him.

Harry watched in awe as Draco ran away, desperately trying to wipe the pie off his face.

Fred and George laughed hysterically.

"That was awesome, mate."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Pinkie is epic, isn't she? Well, on with this story. I just thought it'd be fun to play around with this idea, since no one else has done something like it before. Bear, the wands could be specially made to fit their hooves. I plan on doing that. There's a difference between wizard and pony magic, after all. No Alicorn Twilight in here. Sorry, guys. I just hated that twist, it was stupid. If I owned MLP, Equestria Girls would not have come into existence, Derpy would not have lost her voice, and the CMC would have their cutie marks. Of all the Mane Six, Rarity is not my favorite, but I have to include her, so setting my hatred of her aside...let's continue on, shall we? What exactly is happening in Season Four? I'm so psyched. **

**Chapter Three Hogwarts Express, oh my! **

* * *

"Pinkie, don't you think that was a bit much?" Twilight scolded the pink pony as she was asked dozens of questions by her new fans; Fred and George Weasley.

The pink pony shrugged her shoulders. "No, he was being a bully. No one wants to see bullies around anymore. I fended off the bully from my friends, and huzzah, nopony will bother them anymore!" Pinkie did a karate chop in the air.

"Pinkie, people are looking at us," Twilight pointed out.

"Aw, just get used to that," Rainbow scoffed. "Well, at least they can check out the fastest flier in Equestria!" She said, darting in front of the astonished group of wizards.

"Wow, mommy, look, real ponies!" A young girl cried.

"Yes, dear, I see them, now let's go," Her mother said, dragging the girl away from the relieved ponies.

"What is that you're _wearing_?" Rarity gasped as she pointed at Ron, who blushed slightly. "Is that a _sweater_?"

"Mum knitted it for me," He whispered, clearly embarrassed by the attention he was drawing.

"Oh, dear...how horribly _tacky_ it is. Don't worry, I will fix you up with the best sweater by the end of today!" Rarity sighed.

"You design clothes?" Hermione said in astonishment.

Rarity looked offended. "How dare you say such things, girl. I create some of the best fashion in all of Equestria!

They stopped at a wand store.

"I suppose you'll have to get your wands, then," Harry said uncertainly.

"They belong to you?" Derpy said. Derpy had already caused a number of accidents in Diagon Alley. She had already dropped a few magical books on people, had already tried to eat food that wasn't hers, and had again stalled everyone else by looking for muffins.

* * *

"Hello, there," A soft voice said. Mr. Ollivander was standing in his shop, eying the newcomers avidly. "Why, it's been ages since I had Equestrians come here for wands. Please, do step in."

"How dusty is this place?" Rainbow complained.

"Rainbow, that's not a polite thing to say!" Twilight scolded, turning her gaze back on the old man, who smiled a soft smile at them. Though to Twilight, it was a bit creepy.

"Which one of you would like to receive your wands first? How about you, Miss..."

"Applejack," Applejack said, "But I can't do magic."

"Of course you can," The man said simply, "You can do human magic, not pony magic. Now let's see your measurements."

He took a very small roll of tape and started to measure the country pony, much to her annoyance. "Hmm...very interesting. This will be the first time in a long while that an Equestrian will be using magic, so needless to say, I am quite intrigued. Yes, quite intrigued."

"So, what will ya start me off with?" Applejack asked curiously.

"How about this one? This one has wood made from a dragon-"

Spike shot him an askance look.

"Pardon me, I must have been mistaken. Ahem, this one is fleece of a lamb...try it out. It also has the feather of a phoenix..."

"Poor bird," Fluttershy gasped.

"No, my dear, I assure you, it was borrowed from that of a phoenix. It is actually the headmaster of Hogwart's pet phoenix," Ollivander explained. "All right, now, give it a whirl."

Applejack frowned as she looked at it and waved her wand. Instantly, half of the windows in the room shattered. Ollivander hurried over to her.

"No, no, definitely not that wand! Go ahead and try some others!"

Applejack went through five different wands before she found hers.

"Now, young lady..."

"Rarity, good sir," Rarity said helpfully.

"Yes, now you try yours." He said, practically pleading with his eyes that she not break any windows.

Rarity's was a success on the first try. Her wand was elegant with a unicorn feather in it.

Pinkie Pie was next. She bounded up and grabbed the wand right out of Ollivander's hand and waved. Books started to fly around and papers went out the broken windows as more glass shattered. Twilight hoof-palmed as Ron and Hermione stood, flabbergasted.

"I haven't had this much damage since I gave Fred and George Weasley their wands," Ollivander said wearily, knowing he would have to clean up this mess. He waved his wand and everything went back to normal.

"Am I next?" Derpy cried.

"Derpy, don't break anything!" Twilight pleaded, praying that the blond pony wouldn't try to break anything or do any more damage than Pinkie had already done, but knowing Derpy and her klutzy ways, she wouldn't be surprised if it happened again.

"Miss...Hooves, was it? Yours is a phoenix. Let's give it a whirl."

Derpy wound up causing even more chaos than she'd meant to. Again, Twilight was unsurprised at this. The klutzy pony had a bad habit of inviting trouble to her even when she didn't mean it.

Afterwards, they all headed back to Grimmauld Place and met up with everyone else.

"I suppose you all have your new books?" Molly said kindly.

Everyone, even the ponies, smiled. Twilight especially had enjoyed the library in Diagon Alley and she and Hermione were immediately chatting away about magic and what they could find in there that might be fascinating.

"Looks like Twilight has another new friend," Pinkie Pie said, "Isn't this amazing?"

"Dude, you've gotta show us how you do your pranks. We can swap prank ideas," Fred said to Pinkie, who leapt up in the air.

"Woo-hoo, that's amazing! I didn't know I could make_ this_ many friends in one day!" Pinkie exclaimed. The little pink pony was perhaps the one enjoying the day the most out of all of them.


End file.
